A Bigger Wall - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine shares a bit of recognition with Joseph and Steve couldn't be more proud


_Sammy & Ilna Thank you for offering to help write and switch with me for Monday when I was under the weather with a migraine Sunday night. Love you both!_

 _REALMcRollers & Readers - Thank you for the love during the Thanksgiving marathon. It's less than a month till the Christmas marathon begins!_

* * *

 _ **A Bigger Wall**_

Morning

Hearing the ding as he changed his clothes after swimming with Cammie, Steve opted for his tablet and grabbed it off the nightstand, opening his email with a smile. After following a link to the issue of the _Navy Times_ he'd been waiting for, his smile grew as he read an article and went to the nursery to find Catherine.

She was pulling a tiny blue and white top over the baby's head when he said, "The issue's out, the article's excellent." They both had experience with less than accurate press coverage and exchanged a smile. "Angie's been waiting to read it," he said with a tiny grin.

Catherine chuckled, running a hand over the baby's head, and kissed her. "Angie has, has she?"

He nodded. "Definitely. Here you go, sweetheart, it says…" He began to read aloud as she watched with wide eyes and a toothless smile from her mommy's embrace.

 _ **Navy Times**_

 _Veterans Giving Back Series_

 _ **Born to Serve  
**_ _  
Father and daughter veterans Captain Joseph Rollins (Ret.) and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins USNR, chief of staff to the governor of Hawaii, volunteer together at Joint Base Pearl Harbor–Hickam presenting a two generation team of US Naval officers who are giving back by volunteering at the Fleet and Family Support Center._

 _Lieutenant Rollins reserved her commission after a successful 17 year career as a naval intelligence officer who did three tours in Afghanistan. After her time on the governor of Hawaii's task force, she joined Governor Lea Kekoa's team as chief of staff. When the Navy Times caught up with her, Lieutenant Rollins was volunteering with the Career Support and Retention and Navy Wounded Warrior-Safe Harbor Programs._

 _Captain Joseph Rollins recently relocated to the island of Oahu with his wife of four decades, Elizabeth Rollins, Ph.D., to be closer to their daughter and her family. Captain Rollins, a Naval Academy alum like his daughter, quickly became a sought after speaker at the joint base, lecturing on topics designed to help young officers and enlisted excel at their duties._

 _After a distinguished 30 year career that included time spent in surface warfare, helming the USS Carl Vinson and culminating at Great Lakes, Captain Rollins has volunteered in several arenas both civilian and military since his retirement._

 _He assists the Retired Activities Office in recruiting volunteers to keep the retired military community apprised of their benefits and provide customer services to retirees and their families, and also volunteers with Wounded Warrior-Safe Harbor and The Gold Star Program (GSP) is to assist Gold Star Families._

 _Captain Rollins and Lieutenant Rollins have a heritage of service. The Lieutenant's grandfather also served. "Growing up, there was never anything else I wanted to do," Lieutenant Rollins said. "I saw my father serve like my grandfather did and I knew I wanted to do the same. He set an amazing example, one I always try to live up to."_

" _I've been very fortunate that my family was able to relocate to many of my duty stations," Captain Rollins said, while being interviewed alongside his daughter. "My wife Elizabeth is simply outstanding. She's the partner every serviceperson hopes for, and my daughter following my footsteps made me prouder than you can imagine. Although we'd have been proud of Catherine no matter what she'd chosen to do, seeing her achieve her dream of being commissioned was one of the best days of my life."_

 _When asked about volunteering at Pearl-Hickam, Lieutenant Rollins had this to say, "It's very important that those who serve have a support system in place when they are ready to transition to civilian life. I transitioned into law enforcement here on the island and my now husband was a huge support for me, as were our friends. I'd like to make sure others have that same support as they reenter civilian life. And volunteering with Wounded Warrior-Safe Harbor is something I need to be involved with. Working with my father makes it that much more meaningful."_

Ed. Note: Lieutenant Rollins' husband is fellow Naval Academy graduate Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett USNR, former SEAL and current head of the governor's task force.

 _At the conclusion of the interview, Captain Rollins noted: "I enjoy being able to volunteer here at Pearl, and being able to collaborate with my daughter on a volunteer project enhances the experience." He also made sure to mention the best part of his relocation to Hawaii was the ability to spend time with his grandchild, Angeline Elizabeth, who is the infant daughter of Lieutenant Rollins and Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. The captain even provided an photo of what this reporter thinks might be a member of the Academy's commissioning class of 2039._

Catherine shook her head with a grin when Steve held up the tablet as though it were a picture book. "Here's Grandpa holding up your picture, and look, here he is with your mommy. Doesn't she look beautiful in her photo?" He smiled broadly when Angie responded with, "Ahhh ahhh oooh."

"See, she totally agrees." He stepped closer to kiss Catherine. "It's a great article, Cath, we're proud of you. You're very proud of your mommy and Grandpa, right, Angie?"

"Thanks." She kissed him back. "Isn't that a good picture of my dad? Even the reporter thought so."

"Ahhhh ahhhh," Angie said and kicked her legs as Catherine's phone dinged a text.

Passing the baby to Steve, she pulled her phone from her pocket. "It's Mom. She read the article. Hi, Mom.

* * *

That evening after they'd all eaten and Angie was tucked in, Steve entered the living room and placed the monitor on the table as he pocketed his phone and joined her on the sofa.

"Gram?" Catherine nodded.

Steve grinned. "She said she had Elizabeth print out a few more copies to include with her Christmas cards."

She shook her head in amusement. "She already sent Dad to the framer. She emailed me at work that she had Mom print out twenty copies. When I suggested she could just send people the link, she said Mom already helped her do that, but some of her friends were old school."

When her phone dinged with a text Catherine chuckled and showed him the screen. He rested his head against hers and kissed her temple as he read over her shoulder.

 _ **Hello my bella! Grace sent one of those link-things to my phone and told me to press on it for a surprise. And what a wonderful one! I could feel the love and respect between you and Joseph in every word of that wonderful article. I'm sharing it on the Facebook if that's okay with you, darling, and I'm having Angela print one tomorrow to put in a frame.**_

 _Thank you, Nonna, of course you can share it. I'm honored you want to - I know Dad will be, too._

 _ **I'm very proud of you both! I'll share it right now. Please kiss Steven and the beautiful bambina for me, and Cammie of course. I love you all, xoxo Nonna**_

Catherine responded, _We all love you so much!_ and smiled. "She's printing it out. Must be a grandma thing."

"Must be," Steve said with a smile. "Although you realize the photo of Joseph showing Angie's picture to the reporter …" His eyes flicked towards the staircase.

"Is totally getting printed for the wall." She nodded at his look as she read his thought. "I know."

"And as Angie keeps getting more and more incredible, not to mention gorgeous, we're gonna need ..."

Catherine patted his leg and they shared a grin as she finished his thought. " … a bigger wall?"

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
